prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2008 Slammy Awards
The 2008 Slammy Awards event took place as part of a 3-hour special of Monday Night Raw on December 8. Awards Presentation Superstar of the Year This award was presented by Stephanie McMahon. :* Batista :* Chris Jericho (Winner) :* Edge :* Jeff Hardy :* John Cena :* Triple H Match of the Year :This award was presented by Mr. Kennedy and Eve Torres. :* Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble 2008 :* Money in the Bank ladder match: CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho vs. John Morrison vs. Montel Vontavious Porter vs. Carlito vs. Mr. Kennedy vs. Shelton Benjamin - WrestleMania XXIV :* Ric Flair vs. Shawn Michaels - WrestleMania XXIV (Winner) :* Hell in a Cell Match: The Undertaker vs. Edge - SummerSlam 2008 Diva of the Year :This award was presented by Melina and Theodore Long. :* Beth Phoenix (Winner) :* Kelly Kelly :* Michelle McCool :* Mickie James OMG Moment of the Year :This award was presented by Joey Styles and Alicia Fox. :* John Cena returns at the Royal Rumble :* Floyd Mayweather, Jr. punches The Big Show and breaks his nose at No Way Out :* CM Punk cashes in Money in the Bank and defeats Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship on the June 30 edition of RAW (Winner) :* The Undertaker sends Edge to hell at Summerslam Couple of the Year :This award was presented by Kane and Kelly Kelly. :* Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix :* Edge and Vickie Guerrero (Winner) :* William Regal and Layla :* Finlay and Hornswoggle Tag Team of the Year :This award was presented by Festus and Maria. :* John Morrison and The Miz (Winner) :* Priceless (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) :* Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad Gaspard) :* Carlito and Primo Finishing Maneuver of the Year :This award was presented by Cryme Tyme and Candice Michelle. :* RKO (Randy Orton) :* Hell's Gate (The Undertaker) :* Knockout Punch (The Big Show) :* Shooting Star Press (Evan Bourne) (Winner) "Damn!" Moment of the Year :This award was presented by Ron Simmons and Mickie James. :* CM Punk attacks Chavo Guerrero disguised as a Mariachi band member (ECW, January 29th) :* Jim Ross dresses up as a sailor for Halloween (SmackDown, October 31st) :* The Great Khali hosts the Kiss Cam (SmackDown, November 7th) (Winner) :* Santino Marella attempts Melina's entrance (RAW, December 1st) Extreme Moment of the Year :This was presented by Matt Hardy and Tiffany. :* Jeff Hardy gives Randy Orton the Swanton Bomb from the top of the RAW set (RAW, January 14th) (Winner) :* Edge shoves The Undertaker off a ladder and through several tables (One Night Stand) :* Chris Jericho throws Shawn Michaels's head through the Obscenely Expensive Jeritron 6000 HD (RAW, June 9th) :* John "Bradshaw" Layfield throws John Cena off the stage and through a car windshield (The Great American Bash) Awards given out on WWE.com Best WWE.com Exclusive :* Cryme Tyme's "Word Up!" :* John Morrison and The Miz present "The Dirt Sheet" (Winner) :* Santino's Casa :* Out-think The Fink Breakout Star of the Year :* Kofi Kingston :* Vladimir Kozlov (Winner) :* Evan Bourne :* Ted DiBiase Best Musical Performance :* R-Truth - "What's Up?" (Smackdown, September 15) (Winner) :* Santino Marella - "William Regal Freestyle" (RAW, November 17) :* Edge - "Heaven" (Smackdown, February 15) :* John Morrison and The Miz - "Mizfits and Mofos" (The Dirt Sheet, August 29) Announce Team of the Year :* Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler :* Jim Ross and Tazz :* Todd Grisham and Matt Striker (Winner) Best Impersonation :* Charlie Haas as "Haas Hogan" (RAW, October 13) :* Charlie Haas as "CHL" (RAW, September 8) :* Charlie Haas as "The Glamahaas" (RAW, October 27) (Winner) :* Charlie Haas as "Charlie Perfect" (RAW, September 22) Images Slammy-strikergrisham.jpg|The Bella Twins congratulate Matt Striker and Todd Grisham on their award for Announce Team of the Year. Slammy-themizmorrison.jpg|The Miz and John Morrison won Best Tag Team of the Year. Slammy-haas.jpg|Charlie Haas won the award for Best Impersonation. Slammy-greatkhali.jpg|The Great Khali holds his award for the "Damn!" Moment of the Year. Slammy-koslov.jpg|Vladimir Koslov won for Best Breakout Star of the Year. Melina and Beth Slammy Awards 08.jpeg Beth and Melina Slammy Awards 08 001.jpeg Beth and Melina Slammy Awards 08 002.jpeg Category:Slammy Awards Category:Wrestling Awards